Edo-Grandine
by DorkyHater
Summary: Wendy and Polyushko talk. New living arangments are made. And Wendy finds some new info of Natsu's. One-Shot. Sorry for bad summary. Its better.then it sounds... I think. PLEASE READ!


This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it isn't good or there are editory errors. This story is about Wendy and Polyushko. I thought of it in writing class (ironic huh) when my teacher was making a joke about popping kids up on the head with with the class broom. So obviously I thought of, as Natsu calls her, the "Old Lady." So yeah. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Can you guess who owns Fairy Tail, Wendy, and Polyushko? Can you guess, can you guess, can you guess?! NOT MEEEEE! (Sadly) All is owned by Hiro Mashima-Sama.

s Wendy P.O.V

It was a pretty normal day in the East Forest. I was helping Polyushko make some new potions while Charle was sleeping with one eye open. Polyushko-san was sweeping up some dirt that we tracked in while getting some juniper berries while I was looking in some Fairy Tail medical records. I look over to Polyushko-san after I finished looking through the infamous Erza "Titania" Scarlet's record.

"Wow. I didn't realize Erza-san's right eye is artificial," I said outloud.

"Yes. That's because it's magic so she can still see out of it." Polyushko-san explained.

"Really! That's so cool! But it is sad how she lost it in the first place..." I spoke thinking of how the only reason she lost it was because it was torture for trying to escape some place called the Tower of Heaven. But everyone in Fairy Tail bears a similar sadness to hers.

"Yes well, you should've seen Makarov lookin' her up. And to think she was you and that mini-idiot's age." Polyushko-san said flatly with humor in her eyes, talking about me and Romeo-kun.I looked at her. It was slightly creepy how much she looked like my mother, Grandine. From the soft flat hair to the grayish eyes to long strides she takes when she walks.

"What's wrong child? You've been quiet for a while now. If you're not gonna talk or work, then stop taking up room in my house," But there's the difference in Edo-Grandine and Earth-Grandine. Mother loves humans and is always helpful while Polyushko-san, though helpful, hates humans.

"Child?" Polyushko-san asked impatiently,"Are you sick and need to go home?"

"No ma'am," I said sadly lookin' Polyushko-san sighed,"Then tell me what's wrong, child. Before I kick you out." She said impatiently.

"I was just thinking how much you remind me of my mother. Its nothing..." I spoke, sighing. It was then that I noticed Polyushko-san scratch her head and look away slightly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was nervous.

"Well child there has been something I've been meaning to ask you." She started. I tilted my head, curious.

"What is it?" I asked, dying to know.

"Would you like to move in?" She asked so suddenly. I was a little shocked. It was so no secret Polyushko-san hated humans. So why would she want me to move in?

"H-huh?! Why?!" I finally managed to choke out,"I thought you hated humans..."

"Contrary to the belief, I find humans quite fascinating. Most are extremely annoying. But I do find ones like you very helpful. Then there's the fact you spend nearly all you're time here. So why not?" Polyushko-san gave one of her little half smiles.

"Sure! Sounds fun! Then I'll always be able to help you out." I smiled. I had a good feeling. And a feeling that something big was going to happen soon. If only I would've know what. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
3 months after the move

Wendy's P.O.V (Still)

It had been 3 months after I moved in with Polyushko-san. I had to admit, it was fun living with her. Charle was a little worried at first but when Polyushko-san made fried rice for her, Charle declared we were never leaving. Polyushko-san just laughed. Like a real heartfelt laugh. Fairy Hills (plus Natsu-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, and Romeo-kun) had a going away party for and everyone got me gifts. Lucy-san and Levy-san pitched in and got me a on healing that I've wanted forever but was always to expensive cause it was as much as my rent. Then there was Erza-san's gift. She chose to get me one of her legendary cat suits. Then one about the same as Erza-san's was Cana-san's she at least put a little thought in to hers. She gave me a bottle of Scotch aged 25 years so that if I wanna actually start drinking someday, I can have some over 30 year old Scotch to drink. Mira-san's was the absolute worst though. She gave me a bondage kit then looked over at Romeo-kun, then winked. My face flared up again as I thought of it. Then I smiled. Romeo-kun's gift was definably the best. My face turned red again,but for a completely different reason. My fingers went up and gently touched my lips. I smiled as I thought of the kiss Romeo gave me. Maybe that's my Mira-san gave me that kit. She probably saw our mini-makeout session. I laughed and blushed once again for being caught.

"Child, you have been blushing at least 5 times a day around me for the past three months. Just what went on at that party of yours?" Polyushko-san asked. She decided it was my party so she wouldn't go.

"I'm fine," I quickly replied. I REALLY didn't need her to know about this.

"Okay... Then get back to those records!" She pretty much commanded.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted and we both laughed a little. Polyushko-san was very kind and good humored I found out shortly after I met her.

I continued looking through the records when I finally came up on Natsu-san's.

"Wow! Even Natsu-san has one of these!" I exclaimed. I was surprised cause of the much needed patients for the records that Natsu-san just doesn't have

"Yes. Me and Makarov completed it over the spandrels of 3 years. But we had to knock the idiot dragon slayer out to get the blood sample." She just smiled at the memory.

I simply laughed and started looking through it. Doing so I finally found out some stuff I never knew. Like the fact he was 18 this year, like Lucy-san. He was born in December, ironic, huh. And he had an AB blood type. I looked lower to where there was supposed to be all about family. It was sealed.

"Polyushko-san?" I askd

"Yes child?" She replied shortly.

"Why is Natsu-san's family sealed?" I asked suspecting something big about to happen.

She sighed and muttered abouth how this was bound to happen eventually. "Child, Natsu's family is dead."

I gasped, "What! How di-"

She cut me off then."Let me finish! I said his whole family is dead except for one person..."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

She moved her fingers to unseal the info and the one thing caught my eye. It said the same thing Polyushko-san said.

"His twin sister, Kim Diehl." Polyushko-san replied.

Again sorry about any mistakes. I writing this on my Kindle Fire and its my first story so probably not to good but thanks for reading still! The end is cause I'm eventually going to write a crossover for Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Please review. Criticals are welcome just no hate.

Thanks for reading!

∞ DorkyHater 


End file.
